User talk:Oni Dark Link
hey. my talk page Need help? Weapons Hey Do you want me to go into more detail??? Fan Art I would do artwork of the fan fics to. (And as I've seen fan art pages before, anyone can upload their artwork) Thanks for the help.--TwilightMidna 23:37, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hee hee, yur welcome! I think i may like u... Dark link, what a wonderful name. I always did like twilight. (The fact that I'm it's TRUE princess probably has something to do with it)--TwilightMidna 23:41, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Do you think the admins would get mad if I just started it? It IS a fandom sight! --TwilightMidna 23:43, 21 March 2009 (UTC) but I haven't really gotten any pics up yet, be patient! It'll be soon!! PS, you can tell people about me, and just tell them to ask for a pic, and hopefully I'll have it up and ready soon! Thank ye, oh Dark Link! (I will never tire of anything to do with my domain of twilight) I've gotten my pics up, tell me how u like them. (but be careful, the twilight princess doesn't like to have her work scorned) I'm just joking! I like it when I'm told the good and bad! It helps improve my work! --TwilightMidna 00:22, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Did u want a link to the fan art page? I can put one here for u. hereArt (if the link didn't work i'll do a new one.--TwilightMidna 14:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Can you check out my fan fic? It's really cool! (I think anyway) and you can a link to it on my page. (Dark Link is a main character) --TwilightMidna 17:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sweet, I will! Can you check out the page I made about Dark Link??? I have the link here,http://zeldafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_link_(Return_of_Twilight_Princess) and if you've already read all my fan fic, there shouldn't be any spoilers. --TwilightMidna 17:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, yea, I made the pic on photoshop by recoloring link, and pasting in Midna. It perfectly portrays the first discription of him I think! --TwilightMidna 17:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! You makin a new fan fic!? that's so cool! (I'll have to read it!) You want me to do any pics from it for you?--TwilightMidna 17:48, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I meant the one that takes place after magora's mask.--TwilightMidna 17:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Knockall's Wrath stuff dark link Hey I remember you from somewhere!! Hey, I remember reading your evaluation on Zeldapedia! It was something to do when I was bored so I read it. It was good but I still don't see why you think Melee is better then Brawl. Anyways, how about you come and check out my Fan-Fic and I look at yours? Mine's called The Legend of Zelda: History Written in War. I've got the prolouge and chapter 1 up and I'd love your opinion on it. C U L8er! --Twilightwizard0309 20:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ...DUH!!! (Smacks self in head) Yeah I can play tonite. I live in the U.S. --Twilightwizard0309 21:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'll go enter you now. I'll probably have 2 leave when my Dad gets back to work but I'll comeback l8ter 2nite.--Twilightwizard0309 21:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) START ALREADY!!! CREATE A ROOM AND I'LL JOIN YOU!!--Twilightwizard0309 21:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU JUST GOT PWNED!!! FOR OTHER USERS WHO ARE READING THIS, I WON THE FIGHT!!! I AM THE CHAMP!!!!! HECK YEAH! WOO HOOO! You guys should of seen me! I broke his sheild and hit him with a Falcon Punch! It was on Final Destination. He was Falco, and I was Captain Falcon. MAN I ROCK!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO FIGHT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS SOME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, I kept killing myself because it was on Hyrule Temple and the fight was taking forever. Let's keep playing! Come on! Invite some friends!--Twilightwizard0309 22:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Whoops!! Sorry. I'm gonna let you go 2 sleep for now. --Twilightwizard0309 22:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) BTW, a friend of mine on the Sonic News Network asked me if you have an IGN account. Do you?--Twilightwizard0309 22:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Will u check out my fanfic? Twilightwizard0309 18:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the long reply. Anyway, its called The Legend of Zelda: History Written in War.--Twilightwizard0309 11:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Have you looked at it yet??--Twilightwizard0309 00:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Zelda311 now all i have to find out what dark means and ill truly understand my name. Oni Link 16:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) now i have to wonder who link is? Oni Link 22:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) of course i am [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni] Link 12:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Edits!! I was in the top 7? Oni Link 18:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Title Pic I could give it a try but why did you come to me? I dont even have any pictures with any of my stories Oni Link 11:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Question From TricMagic: why do you delete my edits on Blades of Power. Respond